Crimson Casbah
On the border of Toalla and Roadon is the town of Crimson Casbah. During the last Desert War it was ceded to Roadon. However it was right on the new border and the local Toallans refused to leave their homes. Due to this and the fact that it has little strategic importance the Casbah has become a strange hybrid of Toallan and Roadani culture. The WMA still maintains a warehouse here and a small militia to protect their wares. The militia helps guard the North gate that leads to Toalla. There are many markets selling supplies to travellers and weapons to the Roadani. There is still a temple to Cainar and an art house. But the fortress is definitely Roadani. When they took over the rebuilt the walls to suit their needs. They are fifteen feet tall and red with a parapet. They built a huge red tower on Eastern end in which the Commandant lives. No one enters or leaves without permission from the military. However this is usually lax as the Casbah is a common stop for people travelling between countries. Important Locations # South Gate: The path that leads to Roadon and the desert. There are two metal gates that can be pulled up above the wall to allow for passage. Both need to be opened to pass through. Soldiers stand attentive on the wall above looking both into the fortress and beyond. There are two check points you must pass to leave. One the guards check your papers the next you are searched. # North Gate: The gate that leads to Toalla is similar to the South gate. However here the papers are checked by the Toallan militia. # Roadani Military Quarter: The military quarter is limited to Roadani citizens. It is full of identical buildings each with a similar purpose. In the back of it all pressed up against the west wall is the Commandant’s Tower. It is nearly sixty feet tall and can be seen from most places in the Casbah. A constant fire burns atop it. In the center of the quarter is a training ground for the soldiers. An entire Roadani battalion was stationed here. # Market Street: The main street is lined with stalls covered from the sun by scraps of bright fabric. People here peddle all sorts of goods one would need in a desert. They have food, robes, ropes, and weapons among other things. There are many people here selling blades or things to care for them with. They shout and call to passersbye trying to get them to their stand and not someone else's. # WMA headquarters and Toallan barracks: In the eastern section of the town is a large brown warehouse flying high the flag of Toalla. It is the headquarters of the West Merchant’s Association, the governing body of the country. Stored in this building are the goods of the Northern farmers and other merchants who pay a price for the protection of their goods. Most things that can be bought in the Crimson Casbah can be found here under lock and key. Next door to it is the bunker of the small militia here to protect the wealth of the WMA. # Roadani visa office: The visa office is a cubical stone building with several guards posted outside at all hours. Above the doorway flies the flag of Roadon. Inside is a comfortable waiting room where people sit before they get interviewed. The interviewers desk is in the back where all can see. The office acts as a hang out for off duty soldiers from both Toalla and Roadon. They both enjoy watching the people who attempt to gain permission to leave. # Cainar’s temple: The only original temple from when The Casbah was under Toallan control. It is a big red building matching the stone of the town’s walls, with four spires of varying heights. It has no door just an arch big enough for a horse to pass through. The inside is filled with cushions and sofas. Several priests walk about in golden cloaks checking on the people visiting. But for help to be given coin is needed. This temple also provides a darker service. It is where the ritual of death takes place. # Rallia’s temple: The first thing built when the Roadani took over. It is circular and made of grey stone. In the center there is a court yard open to the sky. The priests of Rallia are all warriors and carry staves. Rumors speak of a secret supply room kept under this building. # Yaerrin’s temple: Yaerrin’s temple is where all non military records of the city are kept. The orange robed priests here are required to answer any questions asked of them so long as it does not violate the security of Roadon. # Art house: The art house is a small gallery in the middle of the markets. Inside the walls are painted white and many painting and sculptures are on display. Art can be both bought and sold here. It was owned by Elnin Jaral. When he was exiled the house was commandeered by the Roadani. # Roadani tavern: The Sandy Arrow is a large but short building. It is made from large brown bricks and has no door but a large piece of red fabric over the entrance. The windows are metal bars. Inside there are many stone tables most occupied by Roadani soldiers or citizens in simple robes. There are lion pelts and large weapons on the walls and all is light by thick white candles. It is a loud place as there are many voices all trying to talk. They serve lamb stew with rice to eat, and two types of whiskey to drink for most. But for those willing to pay a high price they also have a special Tel’Mari alcohol made from native cacti. # Toallan tavern: The Boar and Bow is a tavern that has stood in the Casbah for decades. It is a wide wooden house with many incomplete layers of paint over it in many different colors. Inside there are many communal tables as well as seats at the bar. On the side of the room a group of minstrels plays at night. Many of the patrons sing along. Here one could buy ale, fruit liquor, and the white wine that is so common in Toalla. It was owned by Gilberta Skap. # Cheap Inn: The bunkhouse most travellers stay at is known for being very cheap. Rooms are communal and there are no meals served but a single regent will get you two nights of sleep. Everyone is given a hard mattress with thin sheets and a single chest to which they are also given a lock. # Tea House: The tea house has no name. Above the white painted building is a painted red cup. The room inside is small. There are only a few chairs inside and each table is covered in a red or black cloth. Most poeple in here wear the sun amulet indicating they are Roadani. Notable Events In AeP 418 a major battle in the Second Desert War was fought here. In AeP 438 a stolen Roadani artifact ended up in the fort. It was sold at the art house but recovered by the Roadani. Only some of the people involved were punished under the law. The rest escape. People * Gilberta Skap owned a tavern here. * Ben, Miles, and Ford, were all here and involved in the events surronding the Vixerahi. * Elnin Jaral owned the art house but was exiled due to his part in attempting to steal the artifact. List of Appearances # The Casbah Caper Category:Locations Category:Empire of Roadon